


Death to the rescue

by Subaruchan192



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Established Zagreus/Thanatos, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Soft Thanatos, Thanatos cheers Zagreus up, Thanatos laughs, True Love, being in love, soft Zagreus, summoning Thanatos in battle, they are goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: “Than, help me!” he shouted as he held the little toy in the air. A deep chime rumbled through the arena and the shadows looked around in amazement as the battlefield was enveloped in a poisonous green.“I am here,” a deep, melodic voice announced and then the clang of metal biting metal rippled through the air.“What is death doing here?” Thesus groaned indignantly and Zagreus looked up. Thanatos hovered over him; his huge scythe locked with Asterius' axe. The minotaur snorted and put more weight on the axe with trembling upper arms, but Thanatos held his ground effortlessly.or: Zag summons Than for the first time during a hard battle against the heroes of Elysium and Death is very concerned about his friend. Fluff follows.(mature only for the description of the battle)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	Death to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back, how are you doing? =) Actually, I wanted to write a different story, but this one was stuck in my head, so here you go =)

“That's it for you, short one,” Asterius grunted and his axe flashed brightly as the Minotaur raised it above his head. Thesus stood in Zagreus’ flank, spear raised with a sickening, arrogant smile, ready to stab him should he dodge the blow.

In all their countless battles, the heroes of Elysium had also learned a thing or two. They knew that Zagreus always tried to defeat Asterius first, if possible, before Thesus asked the gods of Olympus for help. This time they had prevented this strategy. While Thesus had kept Zagreus on his toes with well-aimed spear throws, Asterius had rushed him through the arena to the thunderous applause of the shadows.

Now, however, the fight was coming to an end. They were all worn out and it seemed that Zagreus would lose and die for the first time in a long time.

Unless...There was a new trick that the two didn't know yet, because he had only had it for a short time, which was why he had forgotten it himself for a moment. It had not yet become second nature to him and suddenly his situation no longer seemed quite so hopeless.

When the axe was still slicing through the air, he reached into the fabric of his tunic and pulled out a small cloth mouse named Mort, sewn together from a wide variety of patterns of fabric.

“Than, help me!” he shouted as he held the little toy in the air. A deep chime rumbled through the arena and the shadows looked around in amazement as the battlefield was enveloped in a poisonous green.

“I am here,” a deep, melodic voice announced and then the clang of metal biting metal rippled through the air.

“What is death doing here?” Thesus groaned indignantly and Zagreus looked up. Thanatos hovered over him; his huge scythe locked with Asterius' axe. The minotaur snorted and put more weight on the axe with trembling upper arms, but Thanatos held his ground effortlessly.

For a brief moment the two gods' eyes met, silently exchanging words that only they understood, and then Zagreus nodded imperceptibly and a fine smile settled on Death's lips.

Then, he pushed Asterius away with ease and the minotaur staggered back in surprise, the eyes blown wide in wonder, while Thanatos raised his scythe above his head, summoning a circle underneath the heroes’ feet.

Irritated, Thesus and Asterius looked to the ground, but it was already too late. Purple runes danced across the ground and before they could react, small scythe appeared above their heads, striking them down. Gasping, they sank to the ground where the blood-red waters of the Styx already welcomed them.

Thunderous applause came down to them as the shadows cheered Zagreus’ name in an everlasting chant, but he barely registered it.

“Thank you, Than,” he whispered, before the God of the death would disappear, with a faint smile, but to his surprise, Thanatos didn’t disappear immediately like he usually did after he had summoned him.

“Are you alright, Zag?” he asked anxiously, his golden eyes looking at the myriad wounds dripping blood.

“Yes, I am,” Zagreus reassured. Thanatos didn’t seem to be convinced as he knitted his eyebrows and landed on the ground, the grass withering underneath his feet as he walked up to him.

“Don’t worry.” He smiled softly up at the death. “It’s not your time picking me up, yet.”

Now, Thanatos nodded, smiling somehow relieved as he held out his hand to help him up, which Zagreus accepted immediately. For a moment, Thanatos looked at their joined hands almost in awe as most beings couldn’t touch death without having their life energy drained, but for Zagreus the touch felt pleasant. Thanatos' ashen skin was cool and smooth as marble, pleasant compared to the heat that ran through his veins.

“Thank you, Than,” he said while death pulled him onto his feet which were still a little unsteady. “For your help, I mean. I wouldn’t have survived this fight without you.”

“What was different this time?” A faint, a little worried smile laid on Thanatos’ lips as he ran his fingers through the pitch-black hair. For a moment, Zagreus was too lost in the tender caress to actually noticed that he had been asked something.

The long-dormant bud of her feelings had only recently blossomed and in this moment, Zagreus just wanted to enjoy this warm feeling.

“Zag?” There was almost a chuckle in the deep voice of death and Zagreus’ blinked, confused as he woke up from a dream and slowly, he began to understand what Hypnos enjoyed about it.

“What?” Irritated, he blinked his mismatched eyes and titled his head.

“I asked what was different this time,” Thanatos repeated. “Usually, you defeat Thesus and Asterius with relative ease. It's been a long time since they almost beat you last time.”

“Well apparently I'm not a very good archer.” A soft chuckle escaped Zagreus and he leaned into the cool palm, closing his eyes. “Lernie was especially hungry this time and took two of my death defiance and then that stupid butterfly ball.”

“Oh, the butterfly ball. How dare it?” This time Thanatos really laughed and pressed his soft lips against his temple.

“I know, right?” Zagreus joined in with his deep, melodic laughter. “It’s humiliating. Killed by a butterfly ball. Hypnos always takes great pleasure in announcing it.”

“My brother can be a moron at times.”

“Thanatos!” Zagreus gasped. “Did you just say _moron_?”

Death blinked several times as if only just realising it himself and then laughed, from the bottom of his heart, a deep, wonderful laugh and he shook his head in amazement.

“That must be your bad influence.”

“Of course. Whose else could it be? I am the only rebellious prince of the underworld far and wide. It can only be my fault.”

Thanatos opened his mouth to deny that, but then he saw the smirk on Zagreus' lips and closed his mouth again.

“I like it,” Zagreus whispered with a tender smile. Gently, he cupped his cheek and tilted the head of the taller deity down to him, locking their lips together into a soft kiss. “It’s good to see that you’re slowly loosening up a little.”

“I’m still not completely convinced, yet.” A small, warm smile basked against Zagreus’ lips.

“We’ll be working on it,” he assured and caressed his cheeks. “You might want to talk to Dionysus more often.”

“You two have become good friends, it seems to me.”

“Yes.” Zagreus smiled. “As well as we can be by messages, and his boons are quite helpful.”

Then suddenly, even without him noticing it, Zagreus’ face darkened.

“I don’t like lying to them. They’re my family. The only members within reach and though father tries to convince me that it’s all nothing but a trick, I…”

“You don’t believe it,” Thanatos said and the gaze in his eyes was compassionate.

“Everyone is trying to make me believe that I am too naive to see the truth. Maybe I am too. I don't have much life experience, but it doesn't feel wrong to me.”

“I know.” Thanatos smiled. “And maybe they are right. After all, this chaos exists for a reason, but that doesn't mean it will end the same way for you. This is your life, Zag, and you have to make your own experiences. Maybe you will break the vicious circle.”

“Than…,” he whispered, speechless.

“So, keep on fighting, Zag, and reach for your dream. One day, you’ll defeat him and can ask your mother all those questions burning on your tongue.”

“At some times it almost feels impossible, Than. Only father stands between her and me, like a colossal, unconquerable mountain. I am so close and yet so far away,” he whispered solemnly and lowered his head.

“I can imagine it feels like this after being thrown back down so many times.”

“Over 50 times according to the pool.” Zagreus tried to laugh, he was always able to laugh and smile, but this time it seemed like he wasn’t able to.

“And yet you don’t give up,” Thanatos said and gently tilted his chin back up.

“Yes, I know I’m a fool.”

“No, you aren’t.” He shook his head and his thumb brushed over Zagreus’ bottom lip. “You fight for what you believe in.”

“How is it like? The surface?” he asked and rested his hand on Thanatos chest.

“I…” He hesitated. “I’m death, Zag, I don't belong there, in the world of the living. So, I’m probably the wrong person to tell you.”

“Please.” His differently coloured eyes almost looked pleadingly at him. “You’re the only one I know who has ever seen it.”

Thanatos sighed.

“The sun…” He blinked slowly and the golden eyes of him turned away for a moment, starring at the gate which led out of arena, though both of them had long forgotten where they were.

“It is incredibly bright and for me it feels like it’s almost incinerating me. I’m bound to the Underworld; the world of shadows and it calls me back. I can’t last there long and every moment is unpleasant for me.”

“Oh…” Zagreus’ face fell.

“But that does not mean it will be so for you. You are not a being of darkness. You are alive, Zag, in whatever way exactly.” With those words Thanatos leaned down and rested their foreheads together. “So, keep on running, try to escape from here if this is what your heart truly desires and let nobody talk you out of it. Not that anyone could. You’re quite stubborn.”

“That’s true.” An involuntary chuckle escaped Zagreus as he rested his head against Thanatos’ shoulder and death’s cool hand began to stroke soothingly through his hair. “Thanks, Than.”

“You’re welcome.” A gentle kiss was pressed to the corner of Zagreus’ mouth and he tilted his head so that they could kiss probably. Zagreus rested a hand on his cheek, the other cradling his neck so that they were sinking deeper into the tender brush of lips, soft sighs escaping them and floating like some airy notes of Orpheus through the air.

“I’m afraid my break is over,” Thanatos whispered when they dissolved. “I have to head back.”

“I know. Thanks for helping me out, Than.”

“Always.” That death smiled was still rare, but Zagreus came to think it was one of the most beautiful sight. His eyes shimmered like gold and the shadows, that normally covered his face, disappeared.

“See you at home?”

“Yes.” He nodded and touched their foreheads together for a temporary good-bye. “Please let me wait.”

“I try my best.” The ruby and emerald of Zagreus’ eyes shone brightly. Thanatos nodded contently as he pulled away, but just as he was about to disappear, Zagreus’ called him back. “Thanatos, wait.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Golden eyes blew wide in surprise, but then the god of death smiled the warmest smile he had ever carried on his lips.

“I love you, too. See you at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. =) They're just so cute together. I'd love to hear your opinions! =)
> 
> Anyway, have a nice Friday and weekend. Bye, bye, Subaru =) See you next time.


End file.
